Renoncement
by Transmer
Summary: Ulrich renonce à Yumi et l'annonce à Odd... De fil en aiguille, les deux garçons se rapprochent...
1. Chapitre 1

Renoncement.

Auteur : F-Yaoï.

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Ulrich renonce à Yumi et l'annonce à Odd... De fil en aiguille, les deux garçons se rapprochent...

Chapitre 01 :

-T'as fait quoi ?!

-Moins fort, on pourrait nous entendre !

Ulrich se retourna et ses yeux firent le tour du bassin à la recherche d'éventuels espions. Rien, tout le monde vaquait à ses propres occupations, qui jouant avec un ballon gonflable, qui faisant quelques longueurs, qui pataugeant joyeusement.

Les deux compagnons de chambrée se trouvaient depuis quelques heures maintenant à la piscine, profitant de leur mercredi après-midi de libre. Jeremy bidouillait encore un programme dont il avait le secret, Aelita était à une répétition avec les Subdigitals et Yumi avait décidée de ne pas venir, prétextant un devoir urgent. Résultat, les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés seul dans le bassin et après s'être bien amusés et avoir nagé un peu, ils s'étaient accoudés au bord, devant le banc sur lequel ils avaient posé leurs serviettes et leurs portable, en cas d'attaque de XANA. Ulrich en avait profité pour se confier à Odd.

-J'ai laissé Yumi à William. J'ai dit à William de tenter sa chance cet aprèm' et à Yumi qu'elle devrait réviser son jugement sur lui.

-T'y crois pas ! Depuis des années vous vous tournez autour, et tu laisse William rafler le gros lot ?!

-Eh, j'te rappelle qu'entre Yumi et moi, c'est...

-… copains et c'est tout, je sais. Tu conte ressortir cette excuse bidon encore longtemps ?

-Bah...

-Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Bah, franchement, j'en ai marre que, comme tu dit, on se tourne autour. Et j'en ai marre d'être jaloux de William, alors autant qu'ils finissent ensemble, au moins j'aurais la paix. Et toi, Don Juan, les amours ?

-On a cassé avec Julie.

-Déjà ? Mais ça faisait même pas deux jours ! Pourquoi ?

-On étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est tout.

-N'empêche, c'est quand même étrange que tu soit sortis avant autant de filles sans jamais que ça dure...

Odd se retourna pour faire face à son colocataire. Son ton s'était légèrement durci quand il répondit.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu insinue ?

-Oh, rien de spécial. Je me disais juste que tu préférais peut être les garçons...

-C'est pas drôle, Ulrich. Bon, moi j'y vais, ajouta-t-il en se hissant sur le sol carrelé à la force des bras.

Il se pencha pour ramasser sa serviette, qu'il passa sur ses épaules, s'essuya une main, avec laquelle il se saisit de son téléphone et parti vers les douches. Le tout sans un regard en arrière. Ulrich ne chercha pas plus à comprendre et se retourna pour faire quelques brasses.

Dans les douches désertes, tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur lui, Odd se frappa la tête contre le mur en se traitant mentalement de crétin. Sa réaction idiote allait faire se poser des questions à Ulrich, ce dont il se passerait bien. Déjà que cet idiot avait deviné la raison de ses multiples conquêtes – même s'il rigolait –, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de problèmes.

En effet, oui, si Odd accumulait les filles comme certains accumulent les timbres – la philatélie que ça s'appelle –, c'était bien parce qu'au fond, il aimait les hommes, et que, rejetant cette part de lui qui l'horrifiait et l'effrayait à la fois, il s'efforçait toujours plus d'éprouver de réels sentiments pour des filles. Mais bon, pour l'instant c'était un échec, et cuisant. Si, il avait bien cru réussir avec Sam, avant de se rendre compte que la seule chose qui l'attirait chez elle, c'était son coté garçon manqué. Oui, visiblement, ressentir des sentiments pour une fille semblait relever de l'impossible pour celui que tous voyaient comme un coureur de jupons. En revanche, il s'était aperçu avec horreur – et fascination aussi – qu'il lui avait été d'une facilité déconcertante de s'enticher d'Ulrich, et ce sans qu'il le veuille. Mais que ce soit bien clair, il était hors de question d'en parler à son colocataire'. Déjà qu'il n'avait aucun ami en dehors de leur bande de Lyoko-guerriers, il n'allait pas perdre ces derniers en leur avouant son orientation sexuelle. Et si en plus il lui fallait passer le reste de sa période en internat dénigré par son camarade de chambre, la vie serait atroce. Odd se surprit à penser que si les gens se révélaient un peu plus ouvert d'esprit, les choses seraient bien plus simples, pour lui comme pour tous les autres et toutes les autres dans son cas. Oui, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, les gens ne changent pas d'opinion comme cela, hélas.

Le jeune homme à la coupe improbable se ressaisit et se rendit compte que la douche avait cessée de couler, et depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Tout en s'essuyant, Odd partit se changer au moment précis où Ulrich entrait dans les douches pour demander des explications à son ami. Voyons le bout d'une coiffure blonde unique tourner dans le couloir, le brun se dit qu'il avait encore une chance de rattraper Odd et, après une douche plus que rapide, entreprit lui aussi de se changer en quatrième vitesse. Il rattrapa Odd dans la rue, à quelques mètres de la piscine.

-Eh ! Odd !

L'autre se retourna et, voyant Ulrich courant presque vers lui, attendit qu'il le rattrape. Avant même que le samouraï virtuel n'ouvre la bouche, Odd lança la discussion pour éviter les questions embarrassantes.

-Au fait Ulrich, tu réalise que dès que Yumi sera officiellement en couple avec William, t'auras la joie, que dit-je, l'honneur, que dit-je, l'immense privilège de te coltiner 23 h sur 24 h la fille tellement chiante que je n'ai même pas besoin d'en citer le nom – mais je le fais quand même – je veux bien sûr parler de...

-ULRICH CHERI ! Devine qui j'ai croisé dans la rue, en pleine discussion passionnée avec William ?! Ton chien de garde, le corbeau, l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond, Yumi ! Alors, déçu, elle le préfère à toi ? Bah, je suis là pour te consoler, t'en fais pas !

-… Sisi... Qu'est ce que je disais...

En effet, la peste de Kadic venait d'apparaître devant eux, suivie, comme toujours, des deux crétins qui lui servaient de fan club. Ulrich leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

-Écoute moi bien, Sisi, c'est moi qui ai conseillé à Yumi de sortir avec William, alors si t'as quelque chose que je ne sais pas à m'apprendre, comme par exemple le fait que tu t'es fait greffer un cerveau, dit le moi, sinon fiche moi la paix.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il contourna une Elisabeth qui avait pâli et continua son chemin, suivi d'un Odd admiratif.

-Eh bah, tu m'impressionne, camarade !

Ulrich sourit légèrement mais n'en dit pas plus, et les deux amis rentrèrent au collège en silence.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la grille, le soleil couchant colorait le ciel de toute une nuance d'orange et d'or. C'était magnifique, surtout par ce ciel dégagé, et c'était aussi le décor idéal pour une déclaration d'amour, c'est ce que se disait Ulrich en voyant ce spectacle. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à Odd, qui semblait insensible au charme du coucher de soleil. A la vérité, si Ulrich s'était débrouillé pour caser Yumi et William, c'était pour les raisons qu'il avait énoncé tout à l'heure mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il se demandait s'il lui même n'était pas homo, ou du moins bi. En effet, ces derniers temps, il s'était surpris à longuement contempler Odd, tard le soir, ou sur Lyoko, et à le trouver assez mignon, surtout dans son costume de chat. Ça lui donnait envie de le caresser... Et comme il avait des doutes sur la sexualité d'Odd, il avait imaginé ce plan, risqué mais fortement tentant... Qui pour l'instant ne fonctionnait guère. Encore que, voilà qu'Odd inspirait un grand coup et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Peut être la fameuse déclaration ?

-Ce soir, c'est bœuf bourguignon ! À table !

Et il fila à la cantine sans demander son reste. Du Odd tout craché, ça...

Après quelques compliments à Rosa, du rab et 3 assiettes de bœuf ingurgité – plus Einstein qui l'avait encore traité de morfale –, Odd regagna leur chambre, suivit d'Ulrich qui n'avait que peu mangé, lui, préoccupé par certaines pensées. Ce dernier n'avait vu William nulle part, ce qui lui laissait penser que sa sortie avec Yumi prenait un tour intéressant pour le beau brun...

Odd s'effondra plus qu'il ne se coucha sur son lit. Kiwi vint l'y rejoindre pour se faire gratter sous le ventre. Ulrich, lui, s'assit tranquillement sur sa couette, avant de poser la question à laquelle il avait songé pendant le repas.

-J'y pense, Odd, comment t'as fait, quand tu es venu à Kadic, pour savoir que c'était moi Ulrich ?

-C'est simple, mon vieux, j'ai juste été voir le mec le plus beau !

Voyant la surprise peinte sur le visage de son compagnon, il ajouta dans un rire :

-Je rigole, vieux, ah ah !

Ou plus exactement, il riait jaune. La réponse qu'il avait donné à Ulrich tenait plus de la vérité qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Voyant qu'Ulrich ne riait pas, lui, et le fixait d'un air perplexe, il repoussa Kiwi vers le pied de son lit, se mit sous la couverture, souhaita bonne nuit à son compagnon et se tourna vers le mur en tentant de trouver le sommeil.

Bien plus tard, après s'être de multiples fois retourné et avoir fini sur le dos pour s'endormir, Odd, toujours bien éveillé, entendit d'un coup Ulrich bouger dans son lit. Puis se lever, doucement, et s'approcher de lui. Veillant à bien garder les yeux clos et a maintenir sa respiration régulière, ce que son cœur battant follement rendait difficile, l'homme-chat se contraignit à ne pas bouger, attentif aux gestes de son colocataire.

Celui-ci avait traversé la chambre, ou plutôt le mètre cinquante qui séparait les deux lits, et s'était approché du blond. D'un coup, Odd sentit une pression, légère, sur son matelas, près de sa tête. La main d'Ulrich s'était posé sur son lit, tout près de lui, comme pour le caresser. La pression de son bras se fit un peu plus forte, tirant un grincement au lit, lorsqu'Ulrich se pencha vers son ami. Celui-ci, convaincu que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait vite, sentait son souffle sur son visage. L'évident s'imposa, brutale et réjouissante : Ulrich allait l'embrasser.

Déjà Odd le sentait se rapprocher encore de lui, leurs nez se frôlant, leurs souffles se mêlant. Toujours aussi immobile, Odd sentit leurs lèvres se frôler. Ça y était ! Encore un millimètre, une seule seconde, et Ulrich l'embrasserait à pleine bouche, comme il en rêvait depuis des années !

Contre toute attente, Ulrich ne l'embrassa pas. Plus, même, il se releva d'un coup et s'éloigna d'un pas. Malgré la déception qui l'envahit, immense chape de tristesse s'abattant sur lui, Odd se contraignit toujours à ne pas bouger. Si Ulrich le savait éveillé, ça poserait de graves problèmes, et c'était le dernier souhait du jeune homme. Cet événement qui ressemblait à un rêve allait devoir être passé sous silence à jamais, ou même mieux oublié.

-Odd, tu comptes faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps ?

Merde, repéré. Que faire, ouvrir les yeux et confirmer qu'il ne dormait pas depuis le début ? Oh ça risquait fort de mal se finir... Quoi alors ? Faire semblant d'être à peine tiré du sommeil du juste et demander ce qu'il se passait ? Ça ne convaincrait personne. Restait de ne pas continuer à bouger, en espérant qu'Ulrich pense qu'il dorme bel et bien. Oui, il n'y avait plus que ça à faire.

-Odd, tu ne ronfles pas, et quand tu ne ronfles pas, tu ne dors pas. Alors je repose ma question : tu comptes faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps ?

Fichus ronflements ! Bon, bah plus le choix. Odd ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et fixa son ami, qui lui tournait le dos, en se redressant sur son lit.

-Tu savait que je ne dormait pas, et pourtant tu es venu m'embrasser ?

-Bien sûr, je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu ne dormais pas.

-Alors là, je comprend plus.

-Bah j'attendais une réaction, tiens !

-Et je suis censé réagir comment quand mon meilleur ami veut m'embrasser ?

Une trace d'ironie perçait dans sa voix, mais il voulait réellement entendre la réponse d'Ulrich. Ce dernier avait la voix qui chevrotait quand il répondit.

-Bah... en faisant quelque chose qui me pousse à continuer, plutôt que de rester allongé à attendre.

-Tu sais Ulrich, embrasser un mec, c'est pas mon truc...

Mais quel idiot ! Au lieu de dire des idioties comme cela, il fallait lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser ! Ah, langue traitresse, c'est toujours dans les meilleurs moment que tu te réveilles, hein...

-Odd ! Tu sais que je sais quels sont tes sentiments pour moi, alors pourquoi tu le nie ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?!

-Et bien, des fois je sens un regard doux et bienveillant sur moi, et puis, tout à l'heure, à la piscine, je rigolais pas tant que ça, et ta réaction m'a confirmé ce que je pensais...

-Ah...

Ainsi, il savait tout, et depuis longtemps... Terrassé, Odd s'effondra sur son lit. Et pourtant, il fallait continuer cette discussion, poser une dernière question, sinon leur relation s'effondrerait.

-Et, euh... toi, tu ressens quoi pour moi ?

Sa voix n'était pas aussi ferme et détachée qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais Odd ne s'en formalisa pas, concentré qu'il l'était sur Ulrich et sa réponse. Après un long silence, cette dernière vint, dans un souffle.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai renoncé à Yumi ?

Un murmure, même pas. Pourtant, dans l'esprit du blond, ces quelques mots résonnaient comme s'ils avaient étés hurlés. Il se redressa, posa ses pieds au sol et se leva, doucement. Ulrich frémit en s'en rendant compte. Frémit à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit Odd s'approcher de lui, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Il se retourna vers son ami – non, il était bien plus qu'un ami – et le laissa faire quand il passa ses mains derrière son cou et rapprocha son visage du sien. Ils fermèrent tous deux leurs yeux quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, s'écartèrent pour mieux se retrouver, s'unirent. Ulrich enlaça Odd et lui rendit son baiser. La sensation était douce, tendre, comme un rêve...

Peu après, ou des siècles plus tard, ils mirent fin à cet instant de bonheur, à regret. Ils se fixèrent, aux anges tout les deux. Puis Odd s'écarta d'Ulrich et, lui prenant la main, l'invita à venir sur son lit. Kiwi, délogé du matelas, aboya d'indignation avant de se rendre compte que si Ulrich partageait le lit de son maître, l'autre était vide. Satisfait de l'échange de place, il se rendormi aussitôt, tandis que les deux garçons, allongés l'un sur l'autre, semblaient décidés à rattraper tout les baisers qu'ils n'avaient pas échangés depuis que chacun aimait l'autre. Les câlins devinrent des caresses, sensuelles, le feu de leur amour devint brasier ardent, et ils continuèrent leurs baisers jusqu'à ce que, en se retournant une énième fois, ils glissent tous deux et s'effondrent lourdement sur le plancher. Ils finirent par terre, coupé dans leur élan mais mort de rire.

A l'étage en dessous, Jim se réveilla. Ah il y en avait qui ne voulait pas dormir... Et bien, foi de Jim Moralès, ça allait barder ! Et les heures de colle allaient pleuvoir ! Habillé de son éternel survêtement en moins d'une minute, G.I. Jim grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, ressemblant à un taureau enragé.

Lorsqu'ils l'entendirent, Ulrich et Odd se relevèrent d'un bond, ne voulant surtout pas savoir ce qui leur arriverait s'ils étaient découverts éveillés. Odd jeta Kiwi dans l'armoire la plus proche, celle d'Ulrich, avant de se jeter sous les draps du lit à coté. Ulrich avait lui aussi plongé sous les couettes. Ils se fixèrent, se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient tous deux trompés de lits. Les pas de Jim résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ulrich haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le mur, pour ne pas que Jim le voie les yeux ouverts en entrant. Odd fit pareil, en espérant que le pion n'était pas au courent pour ses ronflements.

Jim, en bon surveillant et ancien espion qu'il était – même s'il ne préférait pas parler de ce dernier point – connaissait ses recrues par cœur. Il ne voyait que quelques personnes pouvant correspondre au(x) petit(s) chameau(x) qui ne dormaient pas et faisaient du bruit à cette heure avancée : William Dunbar, Hervé Pichon, Nicolas Poliakoff mais surtout, et c'était ce que lui disait son intuition, soit Jeremy Belpois, soit Odd Della Robia et Ulrich Stern... Oui, le ou les coupables étaient forcément de ces six là.

Belpois dormait d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve, et même son bazar informatique ronronnait silencieusement. Pas lui.

Stern et Della Robbia aussi dormaient. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans leurs chambre. Pas eux. Avec un grognement, il passa à ses autres cibles.

Sitôt la porte refermée, les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir commun. Puis ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et gloussèrent discrètement. D'un sifflement, Odd fit signe à Kiwi qu'il pouvait sortir et venir le rejoindre. Malheureusement, il était trop risqué de retourner dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tant pis, ils auraient encore bien d'autres nuits pour dormir enlacés.

Poliakoff et Pichon dormaient aussi, l'un parlant de pèche et l'autre murmurant le nom de Sisi dans leurs sommeil. Pas eux.

Quand à Dunbar, Jim ne le vit pas dans son lit quand il ouvrit la porte. Non, il le vit au milieu de la chambre, en train de se changer, revenant visiblement de faire le mur. Jackpot !

-Bonsoir, monsieur, vous ne dormez pas ?

-DUNBAR !

Après avoir réveillé tout le collège en hurlant, ainsi que quelques uns des voisins de l'établissement, avoir promis à William qu'il passerait le restant du mois en colle et après avoir ordonné à tous les élèves sortis de leurs chambres de retourner au lit, Jim partit lui aussi se rendormir. La nuit se déroula sans autres incidents.


	2. Chapitre 2

Renoncement.

Auteur : F-Yaoï.

Disclamer : Code Lyoko et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Ulrich renonce à Yumi et l'annonce à Odd... De fil en aiguille, les deux garçons se rapprochent...

Chapitre 02 :

-Non, Aelita, on ne lui dit rien, il l'apprendra bien assez tôt !

Jeremy n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, et Aelita de répliquer, qu'Ulrich et Odd s'avançaient vers eux, tout sourire.

-Salut Einstein, salut Princesse ! La vie va bien pour vous ?

-Très bien, répondit l'intello en cachant le dernier numéro du Journal de Kadic dans son dos.

Pas assez discrètement, visiblement...

Vif comme l'éclair, Odd s'en empara avec un grand sourire.

-Oh, cool, je Journal de Kadic ! J'vais savoir qui sort avec qui !

Et le couple de génies de hurler :

-Non ! Odd !

-Bah quoi ? Oh, mais... Eh, Ulrich, viens voir ça !

Le « ça » en question était une photo montrant Yumi et William, main dans la main, tout sourire. Jeremy sentait déjà la bonne ambiance s'évaporer comme neige au soleil... Il ferma les yeux, attendant la crise de haine, de colère, de jalousie, de... Rien ? Prudent, Einstein ouvrit un œil : Ulrich regardait la photo avec indifférence. Incroyable mais vrai.

-Eh, y a même un article entier : « Hier après-midi, ne reculant devant aucun danger pour décrocher un scoop, vos reporters de choc... » Franchement, elles exagèrent.

Ulrich lui fit signe de continuer.

-« reporters de choc, Milly et Tamiya, ont suivis Yumi et William, apparemment en plein rendez-vous amoureux. Après avoir passé beaucoup de temps à discuter en se baladant, les deux tourtereaux sont allés au cinéma, main dans la main, rayonnant de bonheur. Malheureusement, le budget limité du journal à coupé court à l'investigation. Après avoir longuement hésité entre le discret et beau Ulrich et le moins discret mais tout aussi beau William, Yumi semble avoir (enfin) fait son choix. On ne peut qu'imaginer la tristesse que ressentira Ulrich après ce terrible échec, et le bonheur de Sisi qui fera, on s'en doute, tout pour le réconforter... » Eh bah, elles manquent pas d'imagination, les filles ! Allez, tous à la cantine, rien de tel que des croissant pour réparer un cœur brisé, hein Ulrich ?

-Odd, c'est pas drôle.

Pourtant, un petit sourire était apparu sur le visage d'Ulrich, et il suivit Odd sans faire la tronche. Aelita secoua Jeremy, qui était resté planté, hébété par la surprise.

-Allez, viens Jeremy, tu voit bien qu'il en est pas mort.

-Aelita, tu veux que je te dise, j'y comprend rien aux sentiments humains.

-J'avais remarqué, depuis le temps que j'attends que tu... euh, non rien.

-Que je quoi ?!

Elle ne répondit pas, et il abandonna pour la suivre à la cantine.

La matinée se passa plutôt bien, mis a part quelques cours bien ennuyant. En revanche, pendant la pause de midi, ce fut l'enfer pour Ulrich. Ce n'était pas de manger à coté des nouveaux tourtereaux, Yumi et William, qui le gênait, ça il s'en fichait, c'était Sisi et les deux journalistes qui l'inquiétait. Il doutait d'avoir la paix longtemps. Bon, Sisi, ce n'était encore pas trop problématique, tout était affaire de répartie, mais pour ce qui était de Milly et Tamiya... Et qu'est ce qu'il devrait leur dire ? Le contact du pied d'Odd contre le sien le tira de ses réflexions. Le svelte nain violet lui adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de s'en aller courtiser Rosa pour une autre ration...

La veille, après le hurlement de Jim, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire aux autres pour l'instant. Ils se doutaient que leurs amis ne les rejetteraient pas, mais quand même, ils préféraient que leur couple, puisque c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient devenu, reste secret.

En sortant de la cantine, Ulrich sut qu'il était mal. Caméra et calepin à la main, les journalistes du collège l'attendaient, pires que des paparazzi(tes). Qu'a cela ne tienne, il n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser gâcher sa journée par ces deux gamines. En trois mots il les envoya paître et partis dans sa chambre.

Odd courut l'y rejoindre.

Quand à Jeremy, il arborait un air triomphant :

-Je savait qu'il réagirait mal.

Yumi intervint alors :

-C'est pas à cause de nous qu'il réagit mal, c'est à cause des filles. Jeremy, Aelita, venez, j'vais vous expliquer pourquoi Ulrich se fiche que je sorte avec William...

Odd entra essoufflé dans sa chambre. Ulrich l'attendais sur son lit, Kiwi dans les bras.

-Tu sais, la presse c'est pire que XANA, elles te lâcheront pas tant qu'elle n'auront pas leurs réponses.

-Et je vais leur dire quoi ? J'ai poussé Yumi dans les bras de William et inversement, et maintenant je sort avec mon copain de chambré ? Je voit d'ici les regards qu'on va nous jeter...

Odd s'assit à coté de lui. Ulrich lâcha Kiwi qui, furieux, sauta sur l'autre lit, et pris Odd dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas résister à l'idée de le câliner comme un gros chat, sauf qu'il se prit une tape sur la main quand il voulu le gratter sous le menton.

-Eh ! J'suis pas un animal !

-Nan, mais j'ai envie de te câliner tout autant.

Odd se laissa entraîner et ils finirent tous les deux allongés sur le lits, enlacés comme s'ils ne faisait plus qu'un.

-Pour en revenir aux filles, tu leur dit juste que tu as rapproché les deux tourtereaux, et que tu ne t'intéresse plus à Yumi, point. T'es pas obligé de parler de moi tu sais, j'aime bien qu'il n'y ai que nous deux au courant.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Ulrich venait de capturer ses lèvres pour un baisser qui fit se gonfler le cœur des garçons.

Ce fut la sonnerie qui les tira de leur petit moment de paradis, hors du monde et hors du temps. Odd se releva et voulu sortir. Ulrich le retint par la manche.

-Odd, je doit te dire... Je vais sans doute trop vite, mais... j'ai envie de toi...

L'autre le pris à la plaisanterie.

-Moi aussi l'ami, mais maintenant on a cours, et je tiens pas à finir en colle avec William.

En cours, Odd réfléchissais. Il aimait Ulrich, bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru aimer quelqu'un, il avait confiance dans leur relation, mais de là à passer le pas... C'était peut être trop tôt, comme le disais Ulrich, mais il faudrait bien le faire un jour. Ils étaient trop jeunes, sûrement, mais enfin, il n'y avait aucun risque que l'un ou l'autre tombe enceinte ! Il faudrait se protéger, bien qu'Odd s'y refuse. Pas assez confortable. Dans le cas improbable où Ulrich véhiculerait des MST, ils les auraient tous les deux, alors. Un à un, ses arguments de refuser tombèrent, mais il restait un : aucun d'eux ne connaissaient les détails pratiques...

Quand la sonnerie sonna, ils étaient libres pour une heure. Odd interpella Jeremy.

-Jeremy, je peux me servir de ton ordi un moment, s'il te plait ?

-Ouais, bien sûr, mais fait-y gaffe. Tu viens pas au foyer ?

-Nan, j'ai un truc urgent à régler. Merci !

Odd, refusant d'aller s'éclater au foyer ? Odd, devant aller faire des recherches sur son ordi ? Décidément, tout le monde devenait fou dans ce collège !

Au cours suivant, un petit papier partit de la trousse de Odd, traversa les quelques vingt centimètres qui la séparait de celle d'Ulrich et vint s'y loger. Quand ce dernier le déplia, il n'y vis que quelques mots : « OK pour ce soir ».

Le brun regarda Odd, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et replongea dans le dessin qu'il faisait sur son cahier. Il le cachait, mais il angoissait un peu pour la nuit a venir.

D'ailleurs, il ne mangea que peu, enfin, peu par rapport à d'habitude, et s'éclipsa vite. Ulrich attendit un peu pour partir le rejoindre.

Dans la chambre commune, une vision idyllique l'attendait : Odd qui l'attendait, souriant, allongé dans une posture tentante qui le rendait incroyablement sexy, et sur son propre lit en plus !

-Alors, beau brun, tu viens ?

Aurait-il voulu dire quelque chose qu'il n'y serait pas arrivé, aussi Ulrich se contenta juste de fermer la porte et de s'avancer vers son copain de chamb... son petit copain. Ah, que ces mots sonnaient bien, à son oreille ! Il s'allongea sur Odd, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Langoureusement. Puis les baisers devinrent caresse, et ses mains allèrent se balader sous le sweat-shirt d'Odd, qui fit de même. Très vite, les deux finirent torse nu, et Odd se décida à prendre les choses en main, si je puis dire... Inversant leurs places, il commença à déboutonner la braguette d'Ulrich et, tandis que ce dernier se laissait faire, à baisser son jean puis son boxer. Le membre de son compagnon se dressait, fier et rempli de désir. Déjà Odd faisait-il coulisser sa main dessus, tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement, pendant qu'Ulrich agrippait les draps et serrait les lèvres pour ne pas pousser des râles de plaisir. Certes, les murs étaient un peu plus épais que du papier, mais ils n'insonorisaient pas pour autant la pièce...

Puis Odd vint embrasser le membre d'Ulrich, avant de le prendre à pleine bouche pour continuer les vas-et-viens que sa mains faisait avant. C'était la première fois pour lui, et pourtant il paru si doué au brun que celui-ci vint en quelques minutes. Déglutir fut en fait le plus dur.

L'excentrique se redressa, embrassa Ulrich et sortit d'une de ses poches un petit tube d'un gel dont il enduisit le bout de ses doigts. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de poser de question que les doigts d'Odd vinrent se poser entre ses fesses pour y débuter un petit massage. Le lubrifiant – car c'était bien du lubrifiant – donnait une légère sensation glaciale qui émoustillait encore plus Ulrich. Il faillit en hurler de plaisir quand Odd introduisit un doigt en lui, ne se retenant que par miracle. Son membre, qui ramollissait un peu, se redressa d'un coup, comme prêt pour un second tour, tandis que lui se crispait. Il se détendit toutefois lorsque le doigt d'Odd se mit à s'agiter, bientôt rejoint par un deuxième, puis un troisième.

Quand Odd sentit son compagnon prêt, il dégrafa sa ceinture, tout en continuant son activité à l'intérieur d'Ulrich. Ça y était, après des années, ils allaient enfin pouvoir exprimer clairement leur amour, laisser court à ce désir qui les envahissaient depuis longtemps et...

Le téléphone d'Ulrich, posé à coté du lit, vibra pour un appel.

Odd soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Décrocher, laisser courir et continuer ? Ayant toujours ses doigts enfouis en Ulrich, il se mit à réfléchir. Après pareille coupure, il ne serait pas aisé de reprendre où ils en étaient, mais cela pouvait être un appel important. Après tout, même s'ils avaient éteint le supercalculateur un an plus tôt, il avait fallu le rallumer au bout de quelques mois, lorsque Jeremy s'était rendu compte que XANA avait survécu à son programme multi-agent. Vaincu, chassé de tous les supercalculateurs qu'il occupait, la terreur informatique était pourtant toujours en vie, et préparait son grand retour...

Un regard vers Ulrich lui fit comprendre que peu importe sa décision, il devrait la prendre seul. Ulrich n'était presque plus conscient, sûrement au septième ciel. Odd en fut flatté, mais cela ne réglait pas son problème. Bon, advienne que pourra, il décrocha.

-Oui ?

-Odd ? Pourquoi tu répond à la place d'Ulrich ?! Enfin bref, peu importe. C'est Jeremy, je pense que t'avais remarqué... J'ai besoin de vous tous. Aelita est déjà à l'usine, avec moi, j'appelle Yumi, occupe toi des deux autres : XANA attaque !


	3. Chapitre 3

Renoncement.

Auteur : F-Yaoï.

Résumé : Ulrich renonce à Yumi et l'annonce à Odd... De fil en aiguille, les deux garçons se rapprochent...

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 03 :

A regret, Odd raccrocha, se leva et secoua Ulrich jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne sur terre.

-Allez, debout, faut aller à l'usine.

-Oh bah non, ça commençait si bien !

-Le bureau des pleurs, c'est sur Lyoko. Rhabille toi, je vais réveiller William et on te rejoint.

Le jeune homme remit sa ceinture en place, attrapa son sweat et sortit de la chambre pour aller dans celle quelques mètres plus loin, finissant de se rhabiller en chemin.

La chambre de William était aussi bien rangée que d'ordinaire, autrement dit catastrophiquement mal, c'en était d'ailleurs étonnant que J. ne l'ai pas remarqué la nuit précédente, en trouvant le jeune homme de retour de son expédition. Au dessus du lit, un poster grandeur nature de Yumi semblait défier Odd d'approcher de son amoureux. C'est pourtant sans ménagement que l'homme-chat secoua son frère d'arme pour le faire se lever.

-William, debout ! Yumi te quitte pour Ulrich, vite, lève toi !

-Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ce genre de phrase marche-t-elle toujours ? XANA attaque, tous à l'usine. Et vite !

Le jeune homme daigna enfin émerger de l'inconscient et s'habiller. Ils filèrent vers l'usine, rattrapant Ulrich dans le parc.

A leur arrivé, Einstein les envoya direct aux scanners, remettant à plus tard le topo de l'attaque. Les filles étaient déjà virtualisés lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur Lyoko. Les cinq guerriers se trouvaient à quelques centaines de mètres (numériques) de la tour. Sauf qu'ils n'était pas seuls.

Devant eux, plusieurs rangées de monstres les attendaient, formant un cocktail qui se pourrait explosif. Ainsi, sur plusieurs lignes se succédaient Kankrelats, Bloks, Tarentules et Krabes. En tout, ils devaient être 200, tous alignés, attendant juste l'ordre de tirer. Ordre qui ne vint pas.

Odd siffla d'admiration.

-Belle armée, c'est du beau boulots... Mais pourquoi ils tirent pas ?

-Je suppose que notre cher ennemi ne leur à dit de tirer que si vous attaquez, lui répondit Jeremy.

Pour vérifier, Ulrich dégaina ses sabres et se mit en garde, près à s'élancer vers les monstres. La réaction fut instantanée, tous les monstres le ciblèrent et chargèrent leur tirs. Il baissa ses armes et repris une position moins offensive, les monstres revinrent au calme.

-Bon, ou on attaque et on se fait démolir, ou on attaque pas et on n'as plus qu'à attendre que la tour se désactive toute seule. J'ai bien résumé, Einstein ?

-Oui, Odd, sauf que la tour se désactivera pas et que XANA vient de prendre le contrôle d'un missile longue portée, et vient de le tirer. Pas besoin de t'indiquer la cible.

William se laissa au mécontentement :

-On peut pas attaquer !

-Et le missile de notre cher ennemi va tranquillement détruire l'usine, et nous avec...

Tandis que tous cogitaient sur la manière de s'en sortir, le supercalculateur ouvrit une petite fenêtre su l'écran du génie : le temps restant avant la destruction des lieux. Quelques minutes, à peine.

-Va falloir faire quelque chose là, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose, sinon on va vraiment être mal !

-N'importe quoi, hein... Ça, ça me connait !

-Odd ?

Visiblement, le félin avait une petite idée en tête puisqu'il s'éloigna un peu du groupe de guerriers.

-Eh, Ulrich ! Tu peut croiser tes sabres devant moi ?

Le samouraï ne posa même pas de questions et fit se qu'on lui avait demandé. Si Odd avait une idée, il était bien le seul, donc autant le laisser faire. Les monstres, ne se sentant pas directement menacés, ne réagirent pas.

Avec un cri de guerre, Odd s'élança droit vers les monstres, pris appui sur les armes entrecroisées et, comme Ulrich venait de comprendre sa manœuvre, bien qu'il trouvait que c'était de la folie, se fit catapulter haut, très haut dans les airs, loin au dessus des monstres. Tellement haut qu'il devenait hors de porté pour les Kankrelats et les Bloks, donc de la moitié du bataillon.

Tout le temps que dura son vol suicidaire, il se déchaina, envoyant des flèches lasers un peu partout sur le champs de bataille. A ce stade, il n'avait même plus besoin de viser, il faisait mouche à chaque coup. A lui seul, il élimina un bon quart des monstres, toute espèce confondue. Puis les autres se rendirent comptes qu'il captait toute l'attention, et attaquèrent à leur tour, bien que de manière plus traditionnelle. Très vite, une brèche s'ouvrit, dans laquelle s'engouffra Aelita.

Odd, lui, se faisait l'impression d'un ange déchu, passant du monde céleste au plus profond des enfers. C'est sûr que tomber en plein milieu d'un cercle de monstres, c'est moyen comme accueil. D'autant que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus éviter tous les tirs et perdit rapidement ses points de vie.

Pourtant, il sembla qu'il n'était pas dévirtualisé assez vite pour la menace informatique, qui lui envoya un clone, comme celui qu'Ulrich avait du combattre quelques années plus tôt. Noir et rouge des pieds à la pointe des cheveux, arborant le signe de XANA au fond des yeux, il défia Odd d'une flèche. Un cercle se créa entre les deux combattants, tandis que plus loin, Ulrich essayait de rejoindre son bien aimé à coups de sabre. Quand à Yumi et William, ils formaient un petit duo du tonnerre, Yumi attaquant et William défendant les deux. Simple mais efficace, les monstres explosant rapidement autour d'eux. Et Aelita, elle avait quelques légers soucis pour atteindre la tour, puisque quelques tarentules l'avait rattrapé. Mais rien de vraiment problématique.

Odd et son double maléfique s'observaient en décrivant de grands cercles, prêts à tirer, attendant seulement que l'autre attaque. Et ce fut le vrai Odd qui tira le premier. L'autre évita la flèche et riposta. D'un bon de coté, Odd se mit hors de portée.

Crut se mettre hors de porté...

La flèche, à tête chercheuse, revint le toucher dans le dos, le dévirtualisant du même coup. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de retourner dans les scanners fut Ulrich, littéralement enragé, trancher le clone en deux.

Aelita acheva la dernière tarentule qui lui collait au train d'un champ de force. La tour était toute proche, et le missile aussi, d'ailleurs. Derrière son écran, Jeremy attendait, crispé, que la tour soit désactivé pour lancer un retour vers le passé. C'est en s'appuyant au mur qu'Odd le rejoignit.

- Jeremy, tu peut nous renvoyer à mercredi après-midi ?

-Ouais, bien sûr, fit le génie en modifiant déjà les coordonnées temporelles. Ah, Odd, ton idée, ou c'était du génie, ou c'était de la folie !

-Le plus étonnant, c'est que ces qualités vont souvent de pair, répliqua l'autre avec un petit sourire, avant de s'affaler au sol en se tenant la poitrine. C'est vrai que ça pique, ces trucs !

A vingts secondes de l'impact, Aelita s'engagea dans la tour. Le temps qu'elle atteigne l'interface, le missile amorçait sa descente. Tout allait se jouer à une poignée secondes. Aussitôt que la tour fut désactivé, Jeremy lança son programme. L'immense sphère blanche des retours vers le passé se déploya, happant le missile à quelques mètres seulement de l'usine.

-Alors nous revoilà mercredi.

Les six compagnons étaient sur un banc, dans la cour du lycée, comme la fois précédente.

-Génial, s'exclama Yumi, comme ça on peux se refaire une sortie ensemble, hein William.

-Euh, si tu veux, mais alors faudra que je rentre plus tôt, je veux pas retourner en colle pour un imbécile qui fait du bruit en pleine nuit.

-T'en fait pas, on se fera discret cette nuit, rétorqua l'excentrique avec un clin d'oeil.

-Quoi ? C'était vous ?!

-Ouais, désolé.

Yumi s'occupa d'emmener William avant qu'il ne tente d'étrangler Odd, puis le duo de génies allèrent ensemble à la répétition d'Aelita, et les compagnons de chambrée se retrouvèrent seuls. Odd se retourna vers le beau brun.

-Et nous, on fait quoi ? Piscine, encore ?

-Non, j'ai mieux à proposer...

Et il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du collège. Odd le rattrapa et le suivit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un bâtiment avec une étoile à six branche bleue.

-L'hosto' ? Ulrich, t'as rien de plus romantique ?

-Odd... Ton coup de folie de tout à l'heure... Enfin, de demain soir... Ou plutôt, d'avant le retour dans le passé, m'a fait réaliser que si je voulais un peu de sérieux dans notre couple, ça serait à moi de le faire. Alors on entre là dedans et on discute pas.

-Okay, okay...

C'est donc d'un pas résolu que les tourtereaux passèrent la porte coulissante et se rendirent à l'accueil, où somnolait une fille dans la trentaine.

-Hum hum.

La réceptionniste émergea de son sommeil.

-Hein, oui ? Oh, bonjour, vous désirez ?

Le tout servit avec un sourire commercial qui reflétait mal son ennui et son mécontentement à être ainsi dérangé. Ulrich prit la parole.

-Bonjour. On viens pour un dépistage du sida.

-Pour lequel ?

-Les deux.

-Restez ici, j'vais chercher quelqu'un...

Elle partit en trainant les pieds, tandis qu'Odd se retournait vers son partenaire.

-Eh ! J'veux pas me faire piquer moi !

-Pas de piqure, pas de câlins.

-C'est pas juste de me prendre par les sentiments ! En plus, t'as autant envie que moi !

Ils se turent à ce moment puisque la réceptionniste revenait, suivie d'une infirmière, à peine plus vieille qu'eux, qui sembla beaucoup lorgner sur Ulrich.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, ainsi qu'une prise de sang chacun et quelques paperasses, ils furent ramenés à la sortie par cette même jeune infirmière qui ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher Ulrich du regard. D'ailleurs, elle avait visiblement oublié Odd, qui boudait parce que son bras lui faisait mal et parce qu'il trouvait Ulrich bien trop proche de la fille en blouse blanche.

-Revenez demain pour le résultat, je me ferait une joie de vous le donner. Bonne soirée.

-Merci.

Dès qu'elle eu le dos tourné, Odd se retourna vers le brun.

-Ôte moi ce sourire de ton visage et cette fille de ton esprit où je te quitte.

-Bah alors, t'es jaloux ?

-Pff.

-Oh, je plaisante, tu sais bien que je t'aime, voyons.

Odd fit semblant de bouder encore jusqu'à obtenir un baiser, puis ils reprirent le chemin de l'école en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour profiter de cette belle fin d'après-midi.

Comme la fois précédente, ils croisèrent mademoiselle Peste n°1 au détour d'une rue.

-Ulrich chérie. Tiens, tu sort de l'hôpital ? C'est de savoir que Yumi sort avec William qui te rend malade ?

Et les deux amis de répondre, sans même se concerter :

-Nan, c'est d'te voir !

Ils topèrent et continuèrent leur chemin en laissant Sisi à sa déconfiture tandis que les deux clowns derrière elle étaient morts de rire.

Les tourtereaux arrivèrent aux collège alors que le soleil couchant colorait le ciel de toute une nuance d'orange et d'or. C'était magnifique, surtout par ce ciel dégagé, et c'était aussi le décor idéal pour une déclaration d'amour, c'est ce que se disait – encore – Ulrich en voyant ce spectacle. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à Odd, qui semblait insensible au charme du coucher de soleil. Encore que, voilà qu'Odd inspirait un grand coup et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Peut être la fameuse déclaration ? Non, ça allait encore être pour annoncer le menu de la cantine, comme d'habitude. Il fallait bien se faire une raison, Odd qui joue les romantiques, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver...

-Ulrich ?

-Moui ?

Le brun s'attendait déjà au pire...

-Je me rend compte que je te l'ai jamais dit, donc réparons tout de suite cette erreur : je t'aime, Ulrich, sincèrement.

L'autre s'arrêta, imité par Odd. Ulrich posa sa main sur le front de son amant : pas de fièvre. Il ne devait donc pas être malade... Bon bah, logiquement, il était sérieux.

-Bah... moi aussi, Odd... Oh c'que c'est nul comme déclaration !

-Comme tu dit, mais bon, je t'aime comme ça ahahah !

C'est en rigolant à s'en fendre les côtes qu'ils se rendirent au réfectoire.


	4. Chapitre 4

Renoncement.

Auteur : F-Yaoï.

Résumé : Ulrich renonce à Yumi et l'annonce à Odd... De fil en aiguille, les deux garçons se rapprochent...

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 04 :

Le lendemain fut une journée éblouissante pour les six Lyoko-guerriers. Comme ils l'avaient promis, Odd et Ulrich n'avaient pas fait de bruit pendant la nuit, épargnant à William de nombreuses heures de colles. Cela dit, les tourtereaux n'étaient pas entièrement responsables. En effet, comme ils n'avaient toujours pas les résultats de leurs analyses - ils devaient les récupérer pendant leur heure de permanence de l'après-midi -, ils avaient du se contenter de seulement dormir dans le même lit sans trop se câliner pour ne pas succomber. Quand aux deux génies, ils avaient passés la nuit à l'usine à mettre au clair leurs sentiments, ce qui les fit arriver de bonne humeur et en couple au collège.

À midi, Ulrich, sur les conseils de son amant, mit les choses au clair, calmement, avec les filles. Toutefois, il se garda d'évoquer sa relation avec l'excentrique, connue pour l'instant d'eux seuls. Étrangement, il n'eut au final que peu de problèmes avec la presse. Restait à savoir à quel point serait transformés ses propos dans l'article du lendemain...

La première heure de cours de l'après-midi parut interminable aux deux garçons. Lorsqu'enfin la cloche sonna, ils sortirent en courant, sous les regards interrogatifs de toute la salle, notamment leurs amis. Nos deux amants arrivèrent essoufflés à l'hôpital, et morts de rire aussi. Ils allèrent récupérer leurs résultats respectifs, sous enveloppes, et sortirent pour les consulter. Après réflexion, ils échangèrent. Tant qu'à faire, autant être sûr des résultats de l'autre.

-Bon bah allons-y, ouvrons.

Ulrich hocha la tête et décolla la languette de l'enveloppe. Odd fit de même, puis ils sortirent à l'unisson le précieux bout de papier. Ils n'y jetèrent qu'un œil avant de déclarer d'une même voix :

-T'as rien !

Ils lâchèrent papiers et enveloppes et se sautèrent mutuellement dans les bras, avant d'échanger un long baisser à même le parking de l'hôpital, heureusement désert. Quand bien même, ils s'en fichaient, tout à leur extase.

L'ennui, c'est qu'en revenant au collège, la soirée fut longue à venir, et quand enfin sonna la fin des cours, nos deux amis soupirèrent de soulagement. Plus que quelques heures, le repas, et enfin ils seraient seuls dans leur chambre...

Plus tard ce soir-là, lorsque Jeremy entra dans le réfectoire, il vit Odd et Ulrich déjà attablés, en train de manger le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Il s'assit à leur table et leva sa fourchette au moment où eux se levèrent, plateaux à la main. C'est à peine si Odd daigna lui lancer un « à d'main Einstein ! » avant de sortir du bâtiment. William et Aelita, qui avaient assistés à la scène, rejoignirent le génie.

-Qu'est ce que se passe, mon chéri ?

-J'en sais rien, à croire que j'ai la peste...

-Mais non, mais non.

Dans leur chambre, les deux tourtereaux eurent à peine fermé la porte qu'ils commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement. C'est à peine si Ulrich eu la présence d'esprit de fermer la porte à clef.

Il adressa un clin d'œil langoureux à Odd :

-On reprend où on en était avant le retour vers le passé ?

-Volontiers.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, puis à se caresser, pour enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. Odd recommença à préparer Ulrich, tandis que ce dernier décollait loin dans les airs. Quand il jugea que son partenaire était prêt, il retira ses doigts et se prépara à le pénétrer. Tout de suite, Ulrich se crispa involontairement.

-On y va à trois ou on compte trois et on y va ?

Odd vit bien que le beau brun disait cela pour se détendre, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de jouer le mécontent :

-Eh ! Me pique pas ma réplique !

Pour la peine, il empala un grand coup Ulrich qui empoigna fort les draps. Odd attendit que l'intimité de son partenaire s'habitue à son membre avant de faire de lents mouvement de bassins. Très vite, la douleur d'Ulrich disparut pour laisser place à un plaisir sans limite. A présent, il pouvait se laisser aller, tandis qu'Odd alternait les coups de butoir rapides avec des déhanchement plus lents. Parallèlement, il astiquait le membre d'Ulrich qui, sous ce double plaisir, se déconnecta assez vite de la terre, entièrement focalisé sur les sensations exceptionnelles qui lui étaient donnés, ainsi que sur son merveilleux amant.

Au bout d'un long moment de plaisir, les deux se laissèrent aller dans un long râle qui, comme le reste de leurs cris, fut contenu pour ne pas alerter les voisins. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, hors d'haleine mais baignant dans un plaisir infini. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Odd fut le premier à se lever. Discrètement, sans réveiller son partenaire, il parti se doucher. Lorsqu'il revint, Ulrich égermait lentement. Voyant Odd, il lui fit un petit sourire, avant de tirer un grimace en sentant une douleur soutenue irradier dans son bassin et le bas de son dos.

-Odd, la prochaine fois, on inverse...

-T'en fait pas, normalement ça fait mal qu'au début. Allez, debout, on a des cours, encore. Et essaye de pas trop montrer ta douleur, on aurait l'air bien...

-La faute à qui, hein ?

-Ose dire que t'as pas aimé...

à la place, Ulrich préféra l'embrasser. Et l'un comme l'autre de penser que cette nouvelle vie de couple allait leur plaire...

Renoncement : FIN.


	5. Fanfic' délire ou les réac' des persos

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : F-Yaoï.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 01 : Renoncement.

_Quelque part, dans un château d'un blanc nacré._

**Odd :** Waouh, chouette barque ! Par contre, la déco est moyenne.

**Ulrich :** En fait, je crois pas qu'on soit là pour parler de ça...

**F.Y. :** Je confirme. Bon, passons au vif du sujet : vos réactions pour cet essai en matière de fanfic'.

**Odd :** T'as encore du boulot hein. Parce que deux mois pour écrire quatre chapitre, c'est pas terrible.

**F.Y. :** Moins de deux mois !

**Odd :** Ah, oui, pardon : 59 jours (sur 61). Et tout ça pour un gros blocage sur une scène érotique...

**F.Y. :** BREF ! Ulrich, t'en pense quoi toi ?

**Ulrich :** ... *lève une pancarte avec écrit : J'ai écoulé mon quota de mots dans la fanfic', donc je peux plus parler.*

**F.Y. :** Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu l'idée de faire des fanfic' sur des séries avec beaucoup de personnages qui parlent peu ?!

**Odd :** Peut être parce que toi même tu écrit plus que tu ne parles ?

**F.Y. :** Moui, peut être... sinon, ça vous plait comme couple ?

**Odd :** Bah ouais tiens. Eh, tu me refiles pas à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ulrich hein !

**F.Y. :** Euh...

**Odd :** Quoi "euh..." ?

**F.Y. :** Rien, rien. Rien du tout, je t'assure !

**Odd :** Mouais... Et sinon, c'est quoi tes prochaines fanfic' ?

**F.Y. :** Bah là, je vais faire les deux one-shot, Dure vie que celle de Majordome (sur Batman) et Petit détressant pour grand patron éreinté (sur Code Lyoko). Mais je sais encore pas dans quel ordre...

**Odd :** La notre d'abord !

**F.Y. :** T'as l'air pressé...

**Odd :** Bah oui, j'ai envie de re-coucher avec mon Ulrich parce que là, je suis resté sur ma faim...

**F.Y. :** Ouais bah on verra hein. Bon, sur ce, je repars écrire. Et me déconcentrez pas ! *s'en va.*

**Odd :** Déjà ? Bah l'aura pas été long, le premier chapitre des réactions...


End file.
